


A Homely Suitcase With Passion And Patience

by darkinhere_isntit



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, arrested scamander, injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkinhere_isntit/pseuds/darkinhere_isntit
Summary: Newt Scamander gets arrested, has trouble of the beastly kind and poor Director Graves just doesn't know quite what to think of him. This is a story that differs from the film but Newt's creatures will still have to be accounted for with Graves growing closer to the strange man along the way. New friends are made as the threat of Gellert Grindelwald looms closer.





	

It was an early morning in New York when Percival Graves left his house for another long day at the office. The sky was still dark with the moon casting soft light, most everyone else was still sleeping. Snow was lazily wafting down in little drifts, and the stinging slap of icy wind was enough to shake the groggy remains of sleep from his mind.  
Breathing deeply he watched as his breath puffed out in front of him. He loved the crisp freshness that winter brought, everything sparkled as ice coated a silver sheen across the many automobiles and lamp posts. The powdery snow covered the pavement and crunched satisfyingly beneath his black shoes as he swivelled to lock his door with a wandless twist of his wrist.

  
Tucking his scarf tails beneath his waistcoat he done up the buttons on his overcoat, covering his smart three piece suit and set off at a brisk pace. He could always apparate to work, being a wizard but he enjoyed the walk when he was in no particular rush. Besides he lived only a few short blocks from the Magical Congress Of The United States Of America where he worked as an auror and held the high position as Director of Magical Security.

  
Being the Director of Magical Security was no easy job, he felt the full weight of his responsibilities constantly. His work load had only increased of late what with Grindelwald and his crazy fanatics stirring up trouble. Frowning darkly he pulled up the collar of his coat against another gust of wind, ducking his head low and turned onto the next street. Glancing up he had only a moment to discern a long figure clad in a bright blue coat with head tilted high not paying any mind to the surrounding area, he attempted to sidestep but there was no time. There was a startled "Oomph" from the person as they collided and Graves felt his feet slide out from under him.

  
He grunted as he hit the ground hard, the other gave a startled squeak and clocked him about the head as his arms flailed madly. He felt his breath whoosh out as the person fell on him with all the grace of a sack of potatoes which ended in an awkward tangle of limbs. His head rang like a gong and he clenched his teeth against the dull pain.

  
"Oh my word, oh gosh I'm so terribly sorry, I wasn't looking you see and well I'm so sorry..."

  
English and male Graves observed as he listened to the man babbling apologies still very much sprawled across his person.

  
"Very much my fault I'm afraid, I do hope your alright sir. Sorry again.."

  
"If you don't mind, Graves cut in dangerously trying hard to look through the messy hairy that was obscuring his vision, I would like to get up sometime today".

  
There was a silent pause where the man shakily took a breath before he profusely started apologising again. Graves flinched as he felt the others hot breath against his neck as the man rambled on. He most certainly did not appreciate having his personal space invaded. The stranger was all gangly limbs as he quickly tried to untangle himself and gain his feet.

  
An elbow dug into Percival's ribs and then a hand was pressed on his stomach as the man tried to use him as leverage to push off of. Just when it seemed he was half way up his knee seemed to slip on the icy path and with a second squeak he slipped and landed with his face buried in Grave's neck.

  
Seriously how was this his morning. One of the most distinguished Aurors pinned beneath a bumbling fool. If madam President Seraphina Picquery could only see him now, her expectations of him would no doubt plummet and heaven forbid if his auror's were to see him like this. He worked extremely hard to instil respect and a healthy dose of fear in them.

  
With an annoyed growl Percival grabbed the bunched coat at the man's hips and rolled them over coming up in a nimble crouch and looming over him. His dark eyes flashed his annoyance and he frowned darkly at the English man.

  
Catching his first real look at this clumsy fool he found himself staring.

  
The man was young, younger than himself by some years. His auburn hair was in complete disarray with a floppy fringe almost covering his startlingly wide green eyes. His skin was pale, except where his nose was red from the cold and a beautiful blush streaked high across two perfectly sharp cheek bones along with a smattering of freckles that gave him a more boyish look. His lips were full and pouty and had no right belonging on any man.

  
He couldn't help it when his eyes slid to the man's neck as he watched him swallow nervously. A long yellow and black scarf hung loose around his slim neck. It was certainly not wrapped properly to keep him warm, it looked as if the man had haphazardly thrown it on as an afterthought.

  
"Newt Scamander" said the man.

  
Graves raised one heavy eyebrow and the man flushed even more. He felt a smile tugging at his lips, his irritation wiped away to be replaced with interest.

  
"That's my name I mean, I didn't have a chance to exchange pleasantries when I was knocking you down, I really am sorry" he said in a rush.

  
Graves stood smoothly and extended his hand to help mister Scamander up. Newt blinked up at him, eyes flicking quickly between his face and the offered hand as though it might have been a trick. Biting his bottom lip he looked down while meekly taking the others hand. Graves gripped tight and pulled him to his feet, he was surprised to feel rough calluses on the delicate hand.

  
Facing each other he stood a good head taller than Scamander and was easily the broader of the two. Although it was hard to see the man's frame when he was swamped in his large coat, he was definitely a slim build.

  
Newt glanced up quickly then hunched his shoulders a little making himself even smaller. He quickly pulled his hand back and bobbed his head politely with a stuttered "Thank you and again.."

  
Graves held up his hand forestalling another apology. "Its fine, no harm done." Curious he watched how Scamander carefully twisted his hands together, throwing shy glances at him. The man seemed incapable of holding eye contact. He frowned, was the man that embarrassed because of their little mishap?

  
Remembering Scamander's lack of attention before the crash he asked "what were you looking up at anyway". He glanced up himself, noting the usual towering buildings and a now much lighter sky.

  
"Ah" was all Newt said.

  
He looked back to find the man shifting on the spot, and airily waving one hand at a nearby building as if that explained it all.

  
He stared harder, a flash of deep green eyes and then Newt was looking away again stammering.

  
"Ah well, I've never visited America before. I've heard how tall the buildings were but seeing it is something else. We don't have towering cities like this back home." He smiled softly to himself. "It can make you feel quite dwarfed, I was just trying to get my bearings".

  
"And England is home is it?"

  
Scamander looked surprised for a moment, then smiled. "Yes England is home for me, I guess the accent gave me away". He glanced around himself then picked up a suitcase, that Graves hadn't noticed before.

  
"Yes that and your manners" he said mirroring the smile. "Well", he hesitated feeling awkward himself, a shocking surprise to the self-confident auror. "welcome to America."

  
"Thank you very much mister.....he peeked inquiringly at the tall man.

  
"Graves" said Graves. "Percival Graves" and he stuck his hand out deftly.

  
"Newt Scamander" repeated Scamander as he put his smaller long fingered hand in Graves once more. He shook hands gently with the soft spoken man. Normally he would give a really firm handshake but he felt Scamander was timid enough without that kind of posturing.

  
Intrigued by the stranger he found he really didn't want to say goodbye to this enigmatic man so soon. Which was completely out of character for him. He was a loner by choice, he did not easily tolerate other people but this bashful gentleman was drawing him in with his demure behaviour.

  
"You are the first wizard I've met since arriving" prattled Scamander, clearly he was nervous of the growing silence.

  
Graves stared intensely and Newt ducked his head lower.

  
"You can sense my magic?" asked Graves cautiously.

  
"Well yes, I'm sorry if that was intrusive, I didn't mean anything by it. He looked up carefully, can't you feel my magic?"

  
"I can, Graves said and now that he was looking for it he wondered how he hadn't noticed the reassuring thrumming that was Scamander's magic sooner, you just surprised me, not many can feel magic in another."

  
"Oh, I've always been able. I never really thought about it much"

  
Graves nodded and let himself carefully look over the other again. Newt squirmed a little at the attention.

  
It was very few who had this gift to discern magic in others. It was almost like a third eye for perception, not something that could easily be taught, more of an inherited trait. It was useful in Graves position since not many people could look at objects and tell if they were harmful or not. He could see if something was infused with dark magic that might cause trouble should it end up in a no-majs house or if witches or wizards possessed hazardous items.

  
He was one of only three aurors working at MACUSA that had this rare talent. His fascination with Scamander escalated.

  
Thinking "Tergeo" in his mind he waived his hand over himself and at Scamander, which instantly removed the snow that had soaked into their coats while they each a had a turn lying on the cold ground.

  
"Thank you"

  
Graves nodded and then brushing his hands over his immaculate coat as if removing some unseen dirt, he tried for casual. "You know I work for MACUSA and if you are searching for a job just mentioning that useful skill would guarantee you a great chance at getting a placement in one of our many divisions. Do you have a particular area of work that you are interested in."

  
"Pleasure", blurted out the odd man who now looked slightly wild. He seemed to have paled and was clutching his suitcase in a two handed white knuckled grip as he angled his body so the case was partially behind him.

  
"Pleasure" Graves croaked, his voice coming out an octave higher in his surprise, he coughed clearing his throat before asking in his usual smooth baritone " what do you mean by pleasure?"

  
Newt's eyes were saucer wide as he quickly amended, "I'm here for pleasure, ehh a holiday, not business I mean to say" he nodded furiously as he took careful steps back from Graves. He was acting like someone who just realised they had been cornered by a mad man and was desperately trying to fight the flight response.

  
Graves narrowed his eyes, his Auror instincts telling him something was amiss.

  
Just as he made to step forward though a no-maj milk man came driving carefully on the icy road. He could hear the milk bottles clinking in the back as the man got an early start on his rounds. The second noise he heard was the unmistakable sound of someone disapparating. He whipped his head back in surprise to see the stranger had left.

  
He was instantly furious, did that man not have any sense. You couldn't go apparating and disapparating where any no-maj could see you. His hands clenched tight, was that normal behaviour in England. He wasn't too sure but they were definitely a backwards sort. He turned quickly continuing on to work, his sharp mind mulling over what little information he had to go on Newt Scamander. Oh he planned to follow up on this as soon as he got into his office, he could damn well not have foreign wizards breaking their laws no matter how good looking they were. He'd find out what that man was up to by the end of the day, he wasn't director for nothing. Damn and his head was hurting again, he'd put the pain aside while conversing and now it was back in force. Coffee he thought solemnly, he needed a lot of coffee to deal with this day.

 

Newt Scamander was feeling nauseous with over whelming panic. Five hours, he had only been in the country five hours when he was shocked to find himself arrested by one Porpentina Goldstein.

  
Damn that niffler and his greedy little pilfering paws, he just couldn't resist the feel of so much gold when he stupidly stopped outside the bank to listen to that women's rant on the evil witches hiding amongst them.

  
Why, why, why did he not just keep walking he thought worriedly, as she expertly steered him through the MACUSA headquarters by the arm like he was an unruly child. The woman was exasperated with his wilful ignorance as she saw it, so he didn't know they called muggles, no-majs, that was an easy mistake. And what a silly word for them anyway he thought with a wrinkle of his nose.

  
Yes he had used magic and not obliviated that muggle but the man seemed such a nice chap and quite harmless too, at least until he struck him with the sharp edge of his case he thought sadly feeling the sharp pain on the left side of his temple.

  
Thinking of cases brought another wave of panic at what his contained. Oh dear what would he do if they wanted to see in his case. He knew for sure that these people would panic at the array of creatures he had collected. He could never understand humans, they were too complicated and made rash decisions especially when feeling threatened. They would over react, harm his misunderstood children, maybe even kill them. It was getting very hard to breathe. He could feel himself starting to get hysterical, his eyes darted everywhere matching his roving thoughts.

  
He didn't know what he was looking for, a door with a blinking sign saying "ESCAPE" in bold letters or a familiar face to help in this queer place filled with strangers.

  
People stared at him as Goldstein jerked him into an elevator and it started to rise, he ducked his head low, hunched in on himself and tried to even out his breathing. The house elf on duty tutted at the pitiful sight of him before exclaiming "I reckon that one's going to be sick."

  
Newt was unaware of the worried look the female Auror cast him, yes he was in trouble but seriously the man looked like she was dragging him to his execution. He had stopped mumbling his piteous apologises and had gone almost limp in her hands. Eyes wide with terror staring at the ground, breathing rapid and his complexion had turned a pasty colour, his freckles stood out starkly with the rapid loss of colour. At this rate she would be lucky to get him to her boss before he passed out.

  
The elevator stopped on the right floor and she gave him a small tug, he jerkily followed on auto pilot, blank eyes staring and clammy hand still gripping his suitcase like a life line. On shaky legs he was led down a long corridor past many side offices until they took a right which led to one single dark door.

  
She stopped in front of the door and knocked loudly.

  
"Enter" came a man's deep voice.

  
She glanced once more at Scamander and watched his throat bob anxiously, he seemed to be stirring slightly, more aware of where he was.

  
Goldstein pushed the door open and entered with Scamander. "Sorry for interrupting sir", she began, the door closed loudly behind them and scamander flinched hard in her grip. She steadied him before continuing "I arrested this man on my usual rounds today, he released a creature that wreaked havoc at the bank and he used magic in front of a no-maj" she flatly stated getting straight to the point. The sooner it was dealt with the better, then maybe the poor man could calm down. She was feeling like a monster already for doing her job and bringing him in.

  
"Is that so, the man carefully replied in a smooth voice sounding extremely pleased. Well mister Scamander what another fortuitous meeting, just the man I was looking for".

  
With great reluctance Newt raised his gaze from the floor, green eyes met the infinite dark eyes of Percival Graves.

  
The man smiled thinly and Newt felt his remaining courage plummet into his boots. His day just kept getting worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time writing this kind of story and I really hope you's enjoyed the first chapter. Please like it if you have and I'd be happy to receive constructive criticism. I plan for this story to be a long one, I have a lot of ideas for this pairing so some may be put into a second story. I always hate having to wait in suspense for the long awaited meeting between Percival and Newt that's why I have made sure they get acquainted pretty quick. Now that I have them introduced I can slow it down a notch and see how well the characters play off each other.


End file.
